SLOW DOWN
by itachiXdeidara
Summary: would you slow down for me?" sometimes we all have to turn around and see who is following us. wolframXyuuri i suck at summaries SHORT AND FLUFF :


** SLOW DOWN FOR ME **

**~a short fic :)** i dont own any kyo kara maoh characters even though i'd love to have 'em all

and i'll make sure WOLFRAM && YUURI will be together EVER HAHAHA

this is for my friend **YSKA :) REVIEWS PEOPLE :DDDD i'll let you choose a body part of mine in exchange**

**of a review :))) ENJOY :) SORRY FOR THE WRONG GRAMMARS :) i'll be better next time :)  
**

* * *

Wolfram ran away from Yuuri's tight grip, wiping away the tears that kept coming. He played the scene back in his mind tired mind again; Yuuri and Lady Flynn in the garden, smiling and giggling and all that stuff you can normally see in a couple. He winced at the thought and it only made him run faster.

He stopped in his once room before he started sneaking at the maoh's room. He's catching his breath so hard but after some few moments he heard another panting, and his eyes widened in surprise and well happiness. Crouching there, panting and sweating hard is Yuuri.

Yuuri glanced up into him with worried eyes, "Wolfram." Yuuri breathed, his voice breaking Wolfram's heart. He felt tears back again; he slammed the door in Yuuri's face and slid down behind it. "The wimp." He exclaimed.

He then heard violent knocks form the other side of the oak door. "Wolfram let's talk." Yuuri pleads. "For what?" he answered back, resisting the urge to open the door and hug Yuuri. "Let me explain, it's not what you think." Came the reply.

He expects this will be Yuuri's response. When Yuuri say those words he felt like a brat. A stupid whining brat who wants constant attention from someone who doesn't even care. "There's no need wimp." He shouted back. "Go away." He continued. "No Wolfram I'm not going anywhere until you open this door and let me explain." Yuuri said. He blinked. Yuuri's actually wasting his precious time on him? "Well rot there, because I won't open this effin door for all you beg." He shouted strongly. "He heard Yuuri sighed. "I won't beg you to open this door." Yuuri said coldly.

He knew it, Yuuri won't tolerate him, but before he can give a smart retort, he heard Yuuri chuckled. "I demand you to open this door and let me in, an order from the maoh." Yuuri finished proudly. Wolfram blinked, "What?" was the only word he can say. "That arrogant maoh! He knew I can't say no to his order!" So with 100% hesitation, he stood up and opened the door. "Then I'm going out."

He said to Yuuri, Yuuri smirked again. "No uh, I order you to stay and let me explain." He frowned. "The privileges of being the king, getting used to it huh?" he frowned. Yuuri then out of the blue hugged him and they fell into the cold floorboard. "Yuuri." He breathed. "You got me worried Wolf, there's nothing between us, I'm just happy Lady Flynn's getting married. Now tell me what set you off?" Yuuri asked in a worried tone.

**Yuuri's kind. Too kind that it made him cries. Yuuri's always been like that, he's no one special. He's just an accidental fiancé that fell in love for real.** "Nothing." He lied. "Wolfram, I know something's not right, when I'm with other girls or other beautiful boys you usually rants about it but this time you just run away."

"You think you know me too well." He said as he hugs Yuuri tighter. Yuuri stroked his hair and leaned at his ear, "I may not know everything about you but I know you well to know that something's not right." It's now or never, he thought maybe its time to tell Yuuri what he really feels.

"Yuuri." He started. Yuuri kissed his locks. "mmm…" Yuuri answered, he blushed hard because of the action. With shaking hands he held Yuuri's head and looked at him straight in the eye. "Everyday I walk towards you hoping to have at least a quick moment with you, but it's hard to catch up when you're not slowing down your pace or not even looking back... but sometimes it gets harder when you're also trying to catch someone else's attention." He finished. Yuuri sighed, "What do you want me to do then?" Yuuri asked him.

Wolfram gulped. **"Would you slow down for me?" **that's lame he thought.

Yuuri smiled. "I wont." Came the blunt reply.

Wolfram felt again the combination of pain and embarrassment; he began to stand up when Yuuri pulled him down again.

"Aw you lack creativity you know?" Yuuri smiled. "Huh?" he asked but before he can even continue, he felt Yuuri's mouth crashing into his. Yuuri stopped and looked at him intently.** "I won't slowdown. I'll turn back and walk with you side by side forever."** Yuuri finished before kissing him again.

"Yuuri I..." he began. "I love you more" Yuuri answered.

* * *

**see :) short and fluff hoho**

**hooraaay :D REVIEWS PEOPLE :)**

**:3**


End file.
